Le modèle
by pinkly
Summary: Drago rentre d'une journée épuisante et découvre Hermione endormie sur le canapé de leur salle commune. Il décide de la dessiner...
1. image volée

**Note de l'auteur:** Coucou chers anciens (j'espère) et nouveaux lecteurs (j'espère aussi). J'ai écrit ce petit chapitre hier soir, profiatant de ce jour ferié au combien mérité. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Pour le moment je ne sais pas si j'en écrirais d'autres ou si ça restera tel quel, comme un one-shot. A vous de choisir. Bonne lecture.

Bien sur, les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à la grande JKR mes les idées proposées ds cette fic m'appartiennent entièrement.

* * *

« Encore une journée de merde ! », dit-il dans un soupir en passant la porte découverte par le tableau. « Encore un match perdu face à ces maudits Gryffondors et Saint-Potter ! J'en ai marre ! », ajouta-t-il plus haut. 

C'est alors qu'il se figea. Devant lui, allongée en peignoir dans le canapé de leur salle commune, se tenait endormie Hermione Granger, préfète-en-chef tout comme lui.

Mais que faisait-elle là, à plus d'une heure du matin ? A en juger par le livre qui trainait ouvert sur le sol, il pouvait, sans craindre de se tromper, affirmer que sa « charmante » colocataire avait du s'endormir dessus après avoir pris sa douche. Il se rapprocha du canapé et ramassa ledit livre.

« Manuel avancé de potions : plantes aquatiques et filtres de nuit , lut-il a voix haute, normale qu'elle se soit endormie, non ? »

Quoiqu'il en soit, il se demandait quoi faire. La réveiller à coups de sauts d'eau bien glacés ? la porter jusqu'à sa chambre ? Non, lui, toucher une sang-de-bourbe, et puis quoi encore ? En plus, il ne connaissait pas son mot de passe pour ouvrir sa porte.

Alors quoi, la laisser là ? Après tout pourquoi pas, ce n'était pas son problème. Il allait partir lorsqu'elle bougea dans son sommeil, tournant son visage endormi vers lui. Il la trouva belle, malgré ses idéaux et son regard glissa involontairement, ou presque, un peu plus bas avant de relever les yeux brusquement. Dans son sommeil, le peignoir avait glissé, la dénudant des épaules au nombril en laissant apparaître une poitrine certes menue, mais magnifique. Il rougit aussitôt mais une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

Il avait désespérément besoin d'un modèle pour son tableau mais son père lui ayant interdit de peindre, il ne pouvait plus en chercher. Il tourna de nouveau son regard vers Hermione. Ses cheveux fous étaient éparpillés autour de sa tête sur l'accoudoir tandis qu'une de ses mains reposait sur son ventre tout près de la ceinture de son peignoir. Ses jambes a moitié cachées par « le vêtement » étaient recroquevillées sous elle.

Il s'attarda un instant sur ses courbes, appréciant de pouvoir la détailler à sa guise, chose qu'il n'avait jamais pu faire. Enfin il revint à son visage et le trouva sans défauts. Elle avait des traits fins, un nez petit et mignon parsemé de quelques tâches de rousseur, des lèvres gourmandes, le front en partie dégagé, et il du écarter une mèche de cheveux bruns pour mieux distinguer sa joue. Elle était belle a damner un saint et même si cela lui faisait mal au cœur de le reconnaître, Drago ne pouvait se voiler la face plus longtemps : Hermione Granger la sang-de-bourbe était plus belle que certaines sang-pures, sans oublier sa superbe intelligence.

Il ne tint pas plus longtemps et alla chercher une feuille et un crayon. Il pouvait espérer qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas avant longtemps. La lumière dégagée par le feu de cheminée était suffisante pour la dessiner. D'ailleurs cette lumière ajoutait à l'incroyable scène, de doux contrastes sur la peau de son futur modèle.

Enfin, lorsque tout fut prêt, il s'installa sur un tabouret près du fauteuil et commença son esquisse. Pendant près de deux heures elle ne bougea pas, laissant le Serpentard la dévisager intensément.

Il travaillait vite et était content de lui. Jamais il n'aurait songé un jour à prendre Hermione Granger pour modèle. Certes sans son consentement, mais cela était exclu. Il se surprit a apprécier son visage, le sourire qu'elle gardait au coin des lèvres en imaginant la douceur que sa peau devait avoir.

Pour une fois qu'elle ne lui lançait pas le regard dégoûté qu'elle n'avait que pour lui. Il soupira. Depuis quand se connaissaient-ils ? Six ans ? Oui puisqu'ils étaient en sixième année. Six ans, déjà, et pourtant il ne savait pas grand chose d'elle sinon qu'elle était fille de moldus, miss-je-sais-tout et insupportable à ses yeux.

Et pour elle, qu'était-il ? Un stupide et détestable Serpentard imbu de sa petite personne, capricieux, pourri gâté, fils de mangemort et insupportable ? En tout cas c'est ce qu'elle lui disait à chaque rencontre orageuse, c'est-à-dire, presque tout les jours.

Il avait fini la poitrine et le bas du visage. Il allait s'attaquer aux paupières closes lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux d'un coup. Surement avait-elle sentit son regard se promener sur elle. Elle se redressa brusquement, ses yeux mi-interrogateurs, mi-furieux et, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de sa tenue, referma brusquement les pans de son peignoir sur sa gorge gardant ses mains fermement serrées autour.

« Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda-t-elle rouge de colère et de honte.

Lui, fâché qu'elle se soir réveillée avant qu'il ait pu finir, se leva subitement et lui répondit en colère :

« Tu t'es endormie dans notre salle commune et j'en ai profiter pour te dessiner. C'est bon, t'es calmée ? Alors remets-toi dans la pose que je puisse finir ! »

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Se remettre dans la pose ? Et puis quoi encore ? Elle se sentait assez gênée comme ça, pas besoin d'en rajouter.

« Non mais ça va pas ! je ne suis pas un modèle et puis qu'est-ce qu'il ta pris de vouloir me dessiner, tu te prends pour quoi, un peintre ? » Elle semblait vraiment très énervée et ne cessait de serrer convulsivement le peignoir sur sa gorge de peur que Malfoy ne le lui ôte.

« Ecoute Granger » reprit-il plus doucement, « j'ai vraiment besoin de ce dessin, je ne te le demanderait pas sinon. S'il te plait, remets toi dans la pose, juste un peu, le temps de finir le haut. »

A ces mots elle se figea.Finir le haut ? Et c'était quoi le bas alors ? Sa poitrine ? Oh la honte, Malfoy ma vue à moitié nue et en plus il m'a dessinée, pourquoi pas une photo pendant qu'il y était ? Et puis, c'était quoi ce ton suppliant ? Un Malfoy supplier une sang-de-bourbe, c'était peu commode.

« plus jamais tu n'auras l'occasion de me voir ainsi Malfoy », fit-elle agressive.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ça, t'es bien une Gryffondor pour être têtue à ce point ! » Répondit-il sur le même ton.

« Gryffondor et fière de l'être en effet », dit-elle narquoise. « Bon, si Monsieur veut bien me laisser regagner ma chambre après sa petite séance matage », fit-elle esquissant un geste pour se lever.

« Allez Granger, juste la tête, c'est pas grand-chose que je te demande. Rien que la tête, je t'en prie, je me dépêcherais ». Il avait vraiment l'air désespéré.

« C'est si important pour toi ? Je ne savais pas que tu dessinais, ça fait longtemps ? ». Elle se rassit et lui adressa un regard curieux.

« Assez oui, je dessine depuis mon enfance mais mon père trouve ça stupide. » Sa voix était pleine d'amertume. Hermione se recoucha sur le canapé et se remit dans la pose mais en gardant le peignoir serré sur elle.

Il bondit presque de joie lorsqu'il la vit reprendre la pose et fermer les yeux. Il attendit qu'elle se détende complètement pour imiter le sommeil et passa la demi-heure suivante à finir son dessin, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Hermione Granger, son ennemie jurée avait consentit à l'aider.

Lorsqu'il eut fini il toussota légèrement pour le lui faire comprendre. Elle ouvrit les yeux, se leva et s'enfuie vers sa chambre. Elle referma la porte sur le « Merci » que lui lança Drago resté à l'autre bout de la pièce, mit quelques minutes à se calmer et s'endormit enfin.

Il était 4 heures du matin, et les cours commençaient à 8h30, elle aurait vraiment une sale tête à son réveil. Drago de son côté, retoucha quelques points de son dessin et alla se coucher en songeant au tableau qu'il allait pouvoir continuer.

* * *

Alors? Que pensez vous de cette petite histoire? Interessante? Ennuyante? Affreuse? Débile? Effroyable? oups, je m'emballe un peu là, dsl. DEs reviews sont bien sur attendues,svp, lol, gros bisous a vous cher(s) lecteur(s,ices) (ps: ceci n'est pas de la lèche) 


	2. Effets secondaires

**Notes de l'auteur:** Chers lecteurs, à la demande générale des 13 reviewers ,que je remercie d'ailleurs: merci bcp pour ces reviews qui me font tjrs plaisir (si si j'vous jure), j'ai décidé de vous pondre un deuxième chapitre, tout nouveau, tout chaud, en exclusivité (puisque les autres sites les auront dix minutes après vous, gniark gniark...), en espérant qu'il vous plaise. Un peu moins d'action (ok, ds le premier y'en avait pas bcp non plus ms bon), mais il est nécessaire pour la suite. Au fait, je crois que j'ai oublié de dire que cette fic se passe en 6ème année mais que je ne sais pas trop si j'en fais un spoiler complet ou pas (c'est l'inconvénient des bouts d'idées qui me frappent la cervelle et qui me laissent me démerder après, sniff, quelle tragédie n'est-ce pas?). Bien, sur cet étalage de tentatives d'humour ratées je vous laisse savourer ce nouveau chapitre qui selon moi, n'a rien d'extraordinaire par rapport à celui que je compte écrire bientôt (chapitre 3 ????).

Je précise encore une fois que les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à JKR, notre déesse à tous (j'exagère non? Non).

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2 : Effets secondaires**

« Mione ? Mione ? Hermione ? » chuchota un peu plus fort Harry jusqu'à ce qu'elle lève ses yeux à moitié fermés sur lui, puis sur le reste de la pièce. Ils étaient en plein cours de Métamorphose et le professeur Mc Gonagall la dévisageait sévèrement comme si elle attendait une réponse qui ne venait pas.

« Miss Granger ! Mon cours est-il à ce point ennuyant pour que vous vous permettiez de dormir en classe ? », demanda son professeur d'un ton pincé.

Hermione se redressa soudainement, mortifiée. Elle ne s'était jamais endormie en classe et restait toujours attentive au cours, d'autant plus que Métamorphose était sa matière préférée. C'est rouge de honte qu'elle répondit « non » d'une petite voix en ajoutant juste derrière, un « je suis désolée », qui calma aussitôt son professeur.

« Bien, étant donné que c'est la première fois que vous adoptez un tel comportement en classe je retire 5 points à Gryffondor, mais que cela ne se reproduise plus. »

Hermione hocha la tête en guise d'acquiescement et baissa les yeux sur ses notes. Harry, qui se trouvait à sa droite, la regardait étonné, tandis que Ron à sa gauche essayait d'attirer son attention en lui donnant de petits coups de coude . Finalement, pensant qu'il ne fallait pas s'attirer d'autres remarques pour le moment, ils décidèrent de la laisser tranquille mais de lui parler tout de même de son « écart de conduite » à la fin du cours.

« Oh mais fichez-moi la paix ! Non, je ne suis pas malade, j'ai simplement travaillé un peu tard hier soir, c'est tout. »

« Mais Hermione », fit Harry, « comprends-nous, ça ne t'est jamais arrivé avant, c'est normal que nous nous inquiétions pour ta santé. ». Ils se rendaient tout les trois à la Grande Salle pour déjeuner.

« Harry, je t'assures que tout va très bien, j'étais juste un peu fatiguée c'est tout. », dit-elle avec conviction.

« Ok, excuses-nous, mais ça fait plusieurs jours que tu as l'air ailleurs, et que tu ne réponds plus en cours alors… ». A ces mots Hermione entra dans une grande fureur.

« C'est ce que je suis pour vous aussi alors, une miss-je-sais-tout qui ne fait que prendre des notes et répondre aux questions d'un professeur ? Ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé si j'avais d'autres préoccupations que mes devoirs ? ». Elle paraissait si en colère que les autres élèves se retournaient sur leur passage.

« Non, bien sur que non », répliqua Ron, « c'est juste que tu n'as pas l'air très bien en ce moment, tu as un comportement étrange et tu passes moins de temps avec nous le soir. Lavande nous a même dit qu'un matin elle t'a vu sortir de tes appartements blême de fatigue seulement dix minutes avant le début des cours. Tu es notre amie Hermione, on veut juste que tu ailles bien. »

Hermione, touchée par les mots de Ron, ne releva même pas le fait que Lavande l'ait vu rentrer ce matin là. A vrai dire, elle ne s'en souvenait même plus. 'Finalement, Ron n'avait peut-être pas la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café', pensa-t-elle.

Elle leur promis que tout allait bien, encore une fois, et ils s'assirent à leur table pour le repas du midi. Hermione se força à manger un peu plus que d'habitude pour leur prouver qu'elle n'était pas malade car, après tout, elle ne pouvait leur révéler qu'elle passait la plupart de ses soirées et de ses nuits avec Drago Malfoy depuis maintenant deux semaines.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Flash-back-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hermione ouvrit les yeux, son Réveil magique qui la réveillait tout les matins d'une musique douce était à présent en train de brailler un « lève-toi, tu es en retard ! » à en crever les tympans. Il affichait 8h00. Elle bondit hors de son lit, ce qui provoqua l'arrêt du Réveil et se rendit dans la salle de bain commune aux préfets-en-chef qui séparait sa chambre de celle de Malfoy. Elle fit une rapide toilette et fonça s'habiller. Il était 8h15 lorsqu'elle arriva à la Grande Salle essoufflée, son sac d'école glissant de son épaule.

Harry et Ron l'attendaient à leur table, il ne restait plus beaucoup d'élèves, la plupart étant déjà en chemin pour leur premier cours de la journée. Lorsqu'elle s'assit à côté de Harry, en face de Ron, elle n'eut même pas le temps de s'expliquer car ils lui tendirent une tartine garnie de beurre et de confiture ainsi qu'un bon bol de café fort, un sourire complice scotché sur les lèvres. Elles les remercia et avala rapidement son petit-déjeuner. Ils arrivèrent pile à l'heure pour leur premier cours : Potions.

Hermione avait du mal a garder les yeux ouverts malgré le café qu'elle avait avalé une heure plus tôt et comme l'indiquait son nom, le double-cours de Potions durait deux interminables longues heures. Heureusement, la potion qu'ils avaient à faire sentait extrêmement mauvais et piquait les yeux garantissant aux élèves l'éloignement prolongé du professeur Rogue ce qui, il faut l'avouer, ne leur déplaisait pas le moins du monde. Cela était aussi valable pour Hermione. Il ne pourrait pas lui faire de remarque sur sa lenteur même si elle se débrouillait mieux que les autres élèves qui avaient eu leur nuit complète de sommeil.

Elle profita de ce qu'il fallait laisser la potion reposer, pour observer ses camarades, comme elle en avait souvent l'habitude. La potion de Neville dégageait une fumée encore plus nauséabonde que la sienne et prenait une étrange couleur vert boueux. Celle de Seamus paraissait correcte malgré le fait qu'il la mélange dans le mauvais sens. Harry et Ron semblaient s'en sortir a peu près. C'était la première fois qu'ils ne lui demandaient aucun conseil de tout le cours.

Elle tourna la tête du côté des Serpentards et s'interrogea un moment sur les potions de Crabbe et Goyle qui semblaient totalement figées, comme de la cire solide. Elle ajouta un nouvel ingrédient, mélangea sa potion deux minutes puis releva à nouveau la tête vers les Serpentards lorsqu'elle se figea.

A quelques mètres d'elle, Malfoy avait son regard plongé dans le sien. Ils se dévisagèrent un court instant puis elle détourna le regard, rompant ainsi le contact. Les souvenirs de la nuit lui revinrent en mémoire et elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

Pourquoi s'était-elle rallongée ? C'était le fils de Lucius Malfoy, le fils d'un Mangemort, il était censé être dangereux pour elle, la meilleure amie de Harry Potter. Il aurait pu l'attaquer mais pourtant elle lui avait fait confiance, elle l'avait cru. Peignait-il vraiment ?

Le soir même elle avait sa réponse.

Après le dîner, Hermione avait prétexté du travail pour profiter de la salle commune avant que Malfoy ne revienne. Elle avait remarqué qu'il rentrait toujours deux heures après le repas, sans doute restait-il discuter avec ses amis Serpentards avant d'aller se coucher. Mais ce soir là, il la surprit à lire, assise sur le même canapé où il l'avait trouvée endormie la veille.

Elle resta interdite, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il rentre plus tôt, au contraire de ses habitudes.

Il lui expliqua qu'il voulait s'excuser pour l'avoir mis mal à l'aise la nuit dernière mais qu'il avait besoin de son aide pour terminer son tableau. Elle avait tout d'abord refusé mais il l'avait finalement convaincue de poser pour lui aux horaires qui l'arrangeraient. Il avait même suggéré une rémunération mais elle avait refusé tout net, répliquant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'argent et qu'elle ne faisait jamais payer les services qu'elle rendait. Ce n'était pas une Serpentarde.

Ils avaient finalement aménagé des séances après le dîner et pendant le week-end, mais cela était vite passé à un autre rythme qui ajoutait une bonne partie de la nuit aux heures habituelles. Elle ne savait même plus comment elle trouvait le temps de faire ses devoirs et ne parlons pas de Drago qui continuait à peindre après qu'elle soit partie.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****Fin du Flash back----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Tout ça devenait périlleux, Harry et Ron se poseraient rapidement de plus en plus de questions sur ses absences répétées et son état de fatigue constant, mais elle ne pouvait pas le leur dire, ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre, ils la rejetteraient sûrement.

Elle décida qu'elle parlerait à Drago le soir même pour « régler le problème ». En attendant elle se hâta de suivre Ron et Harry pour le cours de Flitwick après avoir vaguement assuré à Ron pendant le repas qu'il avait raison en affirmant à Harry que les Canons de Chudley (célèbre équipe de Quidditch), gagneraient le prochain match contre les Sorcières Hurlantes.

* * *

**Re moi:** Alors? z'en avez pensé quoi? Une tite review pr m'le dire siouplait, c gratuit en plus (je vous supplie là non? Si...)...Au fait, êtes-vous au courant que **l'un de mes livres préférés : A la croisée des mondes de Phillip Pullman, a été adapté en film et que ce-dit film sort au cinéma le 5 décembre prochain?** Et bien vous l'êtes maintenant. Allez le voir surtt, les livres sont géniaux, j'ai vu la bande-annonce et Wouahou, elle déchire (Nicole Kidman et je ne sais plus trop qui jouent dedans), bref, j'étais si contente qd j'ai vu les premières images de la BA que j'ai gueuler ds la salle de ciné, ms bon, chacun ses goût. Aussi, un autre petit coup de pub: Persepolis déchire en film, et Je déteste les enfants des autres est pas mal, quand a Shrek 3, bcp moins drôlr que les précédents mais génial qd même. Voilà, bonne journée/soirée/nuit et à bientôt sur un nouveau chapitre. 


End file.
